


Orange

by HitanTenshi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitanTenshi/pseuds/HitanTenshi
Summary: Even in a cruel world, they can find a little peace.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Tousen Kaname
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes I just gotta give some attention to a rarepair because Shuuhei's love for Tousen cannot be contained

Orange had always suited Tousen. Whether in the ito of Suzumushi or the scarves and sashes adorning his uniforms or the light of sunset bathing his entire body in warm tones, Shuuhei’s eyes have always been drawn to the beauty of Tousen Kaname in orange.

“Shuuhei.”

At that tone of voice, Shuuhei blinks his way out of the latter of such reveries. It’s  _ almost _ reproachful, that tone, but it’s also undeniably fond. And, indeed, seeing Tousen smile is truly the most beautiful sight of all.

“You are staring again.”

A nervous laugh. “Is it that obvious?”

“It is the only reason why you would ever be so still.”

Shuuhei laughs again. “Sorry.”

One corner of Tousen’s smile creeps further up. “I do not mind all that much.”

Hands slide up Shuuhei’s back to his shoulder blades before pulling Shuuhei down from where he had hovered, arms propped on either side of Tousen’s face. The descent is slow and smooth, a simple motion that somehow still manages to take Shuuhei’s breath away as he is brought close to this beautiful man he loves.

“May I kiss you?” an awestruck whisper, hardly believing it’s real that he can even ask such a question.

Tousen’s lips quirk again, as if to say that was the idea, but his reply is as polite as ever. “You may.”

Their kisses are never hurried. Theirs is a private, peaceful love, where they have all the time in their own little world to share in each other. Passion is added in teaspoons, a sweetness that cannot be rushed and cannot be cheapened. Shuuhei sometimes wonders if he was put on this earth to kiss Tousen Kaname. He certainly feels as if he has been granted an unparalleled privilege to receive Tousen’s love, when for so long the world and everything in it had earned nothing from Tousen but hate. Is he really worthy of being a rare exception?

“Your thoughts wander,” Tousen chides, but not harshly.

“I just—” he pauses for another kiss “—can’t fathom it sometimes. You’re so…” yet another kiss “—and I’m so…”

The world turns. Shuuhei realizes afterward it’s because he is now on his back. Tousen’s pristine braids a beaded curtain enclosing them from the rest of the world.

“You are an exemplary man,” Tousen says, quiet but firm. “I taught you ideals I did not truly believe possible myself, and yet when you were tested as I was tested, you did not fall. You forgave. You acted with kindness where I bent my will toward destruction. You…” A ghost of a laugh passes his lips. “You would have done Kakyou proud.”

“I wouldn’t be who I am without you.”

“...Nor I, you.” One of Tousen’s hands cups Shuuhei’s face. “And you are the man I have chosen. There is no need to doubt yourself, Shuuhei.”

A nervous little laugh. “You know as well as I do that telling me not to doubt myself is like telling me not to breathe.”

Tousen’s right eyebrow inches upward, but his hand slides downward, until palm rests lightly across Shuuhei’s bare throat.

“Do you trust me?” asks Tousen.

Shuuhei’s eyes widen. Is this is going where he thinks it’s going? They aren’t the most active or experimental couple in the bedroom. Before Tousen, Shuuhei had done just about everything under the sun, but, to accommodate his lover for whom mustering the motivation for intimacy at all is an effort, he had mellowed. It speaks to how seriously Tousen takes this —  _ them _ — that he is willing to take steps of his own to bridge between them. Shuuhei’s heart could burst from fullness.

“Always.”

Before Tousen, Shuuhei hadn’t been much for making love.  _ With _ Tousen, every intimate touch is so imbued with love that it would be impossible to call what they share anything different. Even the hand splayed over Shuuhei’s throat stays there out of love, inviting Shuuhei to surrender himself. And it’s so easy to surrender to Tousen.

Shuuhei knows Tousen’s hands are capable of being cruel, but they are never cruel to him. Never again, now that they are restored to each other. Before Tousen, Shuuhei had sought out cruel hands, sought out pain so that he could have some external outlet for the agony he always seems to carry within. But Tousen has taught him, in degrees, to accept kindness in cruelty’s place. To be a little kinder to himself. So the grip that gradually tightens around Shuuhei’s neck is not harsh in spite of its firm resolve to hold him still and restrict his air. Tousen kisses him again, deeply, and Shuuhei would love to fill his lungs with their swell of affection. Tousen’s other hand moves, efficiently and smoothly, first to the bedside table and then down Shuuhei’s torso. Welcoming the touch, Shuuhei shifts to spread his legs, even lifts his hips as Tousen’s fingers curve around and under. Even though those pale eyes cannot see him, there is something very arousing about the way that Tousen’s face never turns away from Shuuhei’s own as Tousen prepares him.

When they are joined, Shuuhei thinks he could die happy. No doubt Tousen can feel Shuhuei’s pulse quicken under his tight grip on Shuuhei’s throat, but Shuuhei thinks he is the luckier party because he can feel Tousen’s pulse inside him. Tousen is alive. Tousen is here, with him. These waves of relief and joy and love bring him to tears, and he reaches up to Tousen so as to kiss him again. The idea of being put on this earth to kiss Tousen Kaname seems an indescribable honor, and Shuuhei would gladly carry out such a duty.

Whether from his rush of emotions or his body’s natural inclinations, Shuuhei comes twice before Tousen reaches his own climax. Only after they have both slowed to a halt does Tousen release Shuuhei’s throat, but feeling slight bruising left behind, he presses tender kisses there instead.

“My choker will hide it tomorrow,” Shuuhei assures him.

“It is the principle.”

The kisses to his neck send tingles up his spine, and Shuuhei shivers aloud. “Tousen-taichou…”

“I am not your taichou anymore, Shuuhei. Besides, you have been given my permission to use my given name.”

“But that seems so…” He flushes. “—presumptuous, somehow.”

Tousen pauses in his affection and withdraws enough so that Shuuhei can see his face. “Old habits die hard, I suppose. But still, I would  _ prefer _ that you use my given name. After all, you, Hisagi Shuuhei, are the person who has my love.”

“And you have mine.” Tousen has all of him, knows all of him, and yet loves him. Shuuhei’s heart sings. “…Kaname.”

The oranges of the sky beyond have transitioned into purples, but Tousen looks no less beautiful.


End file.
